Shifter Life
by Aqua1209
Summary: Bella grew up in the Dwyer clan, one day she was taken in one of those dangerous meetings and was found guilty of a crime. She ran when she had the chance. Now the guards of the clan was hunting her down to be prosecuted. Emmett, her brother, wasn't about to let that happen and went with her, he'll do whatever it takes to keep her protected. Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: **This is the first time I ever publish something. I'm open to any opinions that would benefit my writings. I wanted to try this and get some opinions on how to improve and see how it goes from there. Just please send me any opinion you have. Don't take it easy on me but I would appreciate that you would find the positive as well as the negative. Even if it is grammar related. God knows that I would love to improve on my writing when I can.

**Copyright disclaimer: all Twilight series and recognizable characters within the series belong to its creator. **

**Prologue**

"You got what was coming Bella." Bella's mother said.

Bella looks at her wide eye. Renee just glares back with her arms crossed.

"Bella!" Emmett barges through the doors. The doors slam back against the wall at his force. His steps falters a few steps into the room. He looks over the council members sitting in the rows of benches, facing towards the front. The room was quiet except for their breathing.

It was just a few minutes ago he found out from Seth that Bella was involved in the council meeting this time. Since Bella was only 17 right now, it was never a good sign to be in the meeting with the elders. None of the young adults ever got a meeting in here unless it was for punishment for whatever the crimes they think were done. Bella was still too young.

Even though the council convened in a small church, which seemed non-threatening with all the wooden structure in the middle of the large tropical jungle. None of the young members of the clan ever came here unless it was actual church time, which only happens every Sunday. Every other day, the church was only used for meetings, if there was one, or celebration, if there was a holiday. But no matter what the young members were wary of this place. Everyone in the clan knew that it's never a good sign if a young one were to be brought here. The council only knew one thing and followed one thing only. The Dwyer clan 'bible'. It wasn't exactly a bible but the council treated as such. Every rules made in there was made centuries ago. It was too old fashioned. Which meant the youngs were usually in trouble if the clan found something wrong.

He looks towards Bella and Renee. They kept staring at each other, uninterrupted. He walks towards them. His heavy weight creaking the old floors. Renee's emotionless gaze flickers to him and she turns around to walks back to her head seating. Her red summer dress swished around her legs with every movement.

Three chairs sat at the top steps of the altar, just in front of the priest's table. She sat in the middle with a leader on each side. They were the leaders of the clan and all decisions go through them. Harry Clearwater and Joshua Uley along with Renee Dwyer were all leaders for a reason. Reasons Emmett never liked.

Bella looks down at the floor and looks up at him once he reaches her. Her combed wavy hair from the morning now looked like a slight bird's nest. Her white tank top stained with dirt. Her dark short jeans seemed to stay fine through the entire thing. Small cuts were on her legs, scratched, and dirt surrounds it. Bruises formed on the sides of her arms and neck. Her breathing seemed slightly ragged.

"What happened?" He murmurs, lifting her chin with one hand to get a better look on the neck. His other hand held onto her arm to keep her still. He looks over the wounds. She must have fought as they brought her here. Fury fills him at the thought of someone forcing her to come here. He should have been there to help her, not patrolling.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. She looks away, avoiding his gaze. He pulls her chin back down so she would look at him. Her eyes waters. His eyebrows furrows together. He looks around the room. Every member avoided his gaze. He looks towards the head seating. They ignored him as Renee chatted with them quietly. Their posture easy and relaxed even if Bella was Renee's daughter. He looks back down at Bella.

"What happened?" He wasn't sure just how far their mother went this time.

"I," Bella hesitated. "I've been sentenced to death." She said in a broken whisper. Her breath slightly faster as her eyes filled with fear. He felt cold to the core of his soul. He turns to Renee, letting Bella go, taking a step towards the leaders.

"If she's been sentenced to death, so am I." He growls. They stop talking. Harry and Joshua watched him appraisingly. Renee turns her cold gaze on Emmett.

"On what grounds." She challenges.

"I'm an accessory to her crime." His jaw clenches. Hatred towards her went through his mind.

An amused smirk appears as she stood. "There's no proof of that. And even if that's the case you only do the time. She's the one who takes full responsibility for her actions and we're the ones who uphold the law the book tells. There's nothing about accessory to the crime."

"And she has to die?" Anger fills his gaze. He steps closer to her, hiding Bella from Renee's sight. "The book is crap and you know it. Admit the face that you're the one who's pushing it to get rid of your only daughter from your life."

"Enough!" She strides down the stairs towards Emmett. "I expected this from Bella but you disappoint me too. You've failed me." She said in disgust.

A corner of Emmett's lip lift. "What can I say, for me it's the opposite. You've failed us as a mother."

Her eyes flash with anger. She spun around to face the two guards that sat in the front row. "Paul, Jared, take her to her cell, now!" She demands. They stayed in their seat, fidgeting nervously. "Well? I don't have all day."

"She's gone, madam." Jared said softly.

"What do you mean she's gone," Renee walks around Emmett, "she's right…" Her words trail off. A satisfied smirk appears on Emmett's face. He didn't even need to turn around to see that she disappeared.

Bella was nowhere to be seen within the room as Renee looks around. Renee turns back to the council members sitting in the church benches.

"Find her!" She orders. Everyone got in motion quickly. Renee turns back towards where Emmett stood, "Emmett…" Her lips pursed tightly, her eyes with fury as she realizes he's gone as well.

"Bastard." She hisses under her breath. She turns to the crowd. "Hunt them both down!"


End file.
